Zolghast's Bunker (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Insertion SETUP: Having located Commander Zolghast's secret bunker, the heroes have the chance to apprehend the Zygerrian Separatist and obtain the firing codes for the Planetary Ion Cannon. The bunker is situated on open ground near several larger buildings. When the encounter begins, Commander Zolghast is inside the bunker, looking over the tactical display in the northeast corner of the bunker. His two Geonosian Bodyguards stand flanking the barriers in the entranceway. One B1-Series Battle Droid mans the antipersonnel turret on the eastern side of the building, while the three remaining Battle Droids are standing at various computer stations throughout the bunker. Read-Aloud Text If the heroes make no attempts at stealth in their approach, they are easily spotted by the Battle Droid in the turret tower. Given Zolghast's paranoia, the Droid has been ordered to open fire on anyone who has not been pre-authorized to approach. However, the turret has a limited line of fire, so it's possible the heroes can approach without alerting the Droid. When the heroes approach, read the following text aloud: The bunker- clearly a former police structure- sits in the middle of an open expanse that would have once held a variety of police and civilian Vehicles. Atop one side of the building sits a small tower, possibly once attached to a landing pad, that has been converted into a gun turret. The front of the building boasts large blast doors, which are the only visible entrance. Conclusion When the enemies are defeated, the heroes have the opportunity to take the Code Cylinder from Commander Zolghast. This Code Cylinder contains all of the firing codes necessary to operate the Planetary Ion Cannon. Furthermore, the heroes gain access to the turbolift in this building, which leads to a secret tunnel; that tunnel, in turn, leads to the secret entrance into the Planetary Ion Cannon. The heroes can travel to The Ion Cannon this way, if they choose. If the heroes manage to subdue Commander Zolghast (Either by Stunning him or simply reducing him to 0 Hit Points), they must decide what to do with him until he can be extracted by the Republic for questioning. The heroes can choose to leave him here or take him to another location for safekeeping. If the heroes decide to take Zolghast with them, he may wake up and try to sound an alarm; simply carrying around his unconscious body could be a great inconvenience. That said, if the heroes take this course of action, feel free to let them; dealing with moving a prisoner around while also trying to raid the Planetary Ion Cannon should prove challenging and entertaining. Encounter Setup The Zolghast's Bunker encounter has the following setup: * 4 B1-Series Battle Droids * 2 Geonosian Bodyguards * Commander Zolghast Features of the Area Zolghast's bunker has the following features: Blast Doors: The front doors to the bunker are standard Blast Doors. The Blast Doors have DR 10, 750 Hit Points, Damage Threshold 40, a Strength DC of 70, and a Break DC of 45. However, Zolghast hastily had a supposedly "Upgraded" locking mechanism put on the doors, which was poorly installed by Battle Droids. A DC 19 Use Computer or Mechanics check causes the Blast Doors to open. Tactical Display: The command bunker has a holographic tactical display that shows various location on Tirahnn and tracking Separatist patrols throughout the city. Gun Turret: This external gun turret was mounted at Zolghast's request. It provides a +2 Intelligence bonus to attack rolls and deals 6d10 damage. The turret also has Autofire capability. Computer Terminals: The computer terminals in this room are used to monitor communications of the various Separatist forces on Tirahnn. These computers have a starting Attitude of Indifferent and a Will Defense of 19. Turbolift: This turbolift leads down to a series of tunnels that travel several miles across the city to the Planetary Ion Cannon's secret entrance.